no strings on me
by Ace-the-puppet-master
Summary: violence, blood, suiside, death, but other then that it's about Ace darkiplier Markiplier Kae jacksepticeye and antiseptic read please.. it's very good. this has fnaf on it because I had to choose a thing.. I'm sorry but it has nothing to do with fnaf..
1. chapter 1

I am Kae... ive watched jacksepticeye and Markiplier pretend to be anti and Dark since i was 12. Everytime i watch one of those videos i feel like its mocking me.. i actually have a true demond inside of me... but that nev stiped me on making a channel and meeting jack and mark... i got to know them... and i got to know that it isnt fake. anti and dark are real... and ready to come out of the dark relm.

"kae!" jack said running towards me. we said we would meet at the mall, jack had something he was hiding under his sleeve. "kae, we need to talk." jack said. "about what?" i said. "him and it. _He_ hurt me yesterday. _he_ hurt my girl friend yesterday. _he_ is trying to come out."

"we should probably talk about this some where, where no ones around." i said. then we went to the car. as we drove we talked.

"how is Ace. i saw that you made a video pretending to be Ace. your acting is way to real." jack said. "i didnt make a video about Ace. i wouldnt let any one else know about Ace. only you and Mark know about Ace. wait, what happened in the video?" i asked scared. "he was yelling at the camra saying _I have returned. soon i will get the rest out to._ and i think he is..." jack said then he pulled his sleeve down.

i stoped the car we where at his house.

"he opened the portal." i said.

the was blood all over jacks tatoo makeing the sybol of a demond.

i looked up... "jack?" i said. his eye was turning green... "why???" i said. antis coming. then he came. he held me by my arms. "hows it going little girl." anti said. i knew i could stop anti alone i had to let it out. i puched anti as hard as i could and ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

i cut my arm. as the blood came down my arm i screamed. then my skin turned into wood. i became the Puppet ace. my hair blue.. and i off the ground. anti came inside.

"ugh, finally." anti said. "we need to go and samon dark." Ace said. "you don't think i know that. your the one with teleportation take us there" anti said picking up the knife kae used to sumon Ace. Ace put his hand on anti and they teliported to marks house.

"oh you've got to be kidding me" mark said. anti went to stab him then dark came out. "dont scratch the shell please." dark said. "what if i want to?" anti said threatening dark. "boys!" ace said picking up anti and dark. Ace grew in size. Ace spun anti and dark around in the air. "STOP PUTTING STRINGS ON US!!" anti said. dark just had his arms crossed. "stop fighting like two sisters arguing over a boy" Ace said. "fine, just put us down, Ace... please." Dark said. Ace put anti and dark back on the growned then went back to 5'1. Ace put his hand on his head. "AHHH... We ran out of time." Ace said.

And one by one Ace, Dark, and Anti fell to the grown getting sucked into the darkness.

Kae woke up then Jack, then mark.

"so your saying jack turned into anti and you thought it would be a good idea to cut your self and turn into Ace. why would you do that!?!?!" mark yelled. "i-i-i thou-thought... b-ut a-anti burnt me... i-i wouldn't of been able to save myself.. i-i had t-to get Ace to heal me a-nd a-nd." i said crying.

jack came and hugged me. "its ok stop crying." jack said. "sorry kae, your not in trouble and im. not mad, i just didn't understand.. i didn't mean to im sorry for yelling." mark said.

"wait hold on... since when can anti burn people?" jack said. "he had a lighter and made the flame touch my arm." i said.

"so they came to me.. what are they plann- whats that? on your arm." mark said.

i looked at my arm there where cuts comeing on me saying something. my eyes where watering... but not tears... blood. my arm said something in korian. mark went to read it. "look at her back" mark said. "what?" i said. "it says look at her back i think that neans your back... are you ok with that..." mark asked awqurdly. "..ya..." i said then mark pulled up the back of my shirt jack looked at it...

"open the gait to hell, let us out. seek th words of god to saten, the goat is watching us all, let us out, open tge damn gait. we are trapped in here in an iteranaty of saffuring. let us out please.. let us out." mark said. tgen he pulled my shirt down and went to the bathroom opening a cabnent. he pulled out something then came over to me.

"kae i need to put this around you so it will heal. are you ok with that." mark said. "im ganna have to take off my bra, arnt i." i said. "..ya..."mark said. "dont even think about telling this to anyone.. and try not to make this weird... im only 18." i said. then i pulled my shirt off and un hooked my bra and took it off. mark rapped the cloth around my chest and tourso. when he was done with the rapping i put my brah back on and mark gave me me my shirt. i put in on then mark started rapping the cloth around my arm. when he was done he put the clothe ba back in the cabnet and came back. "im sorry to say this but... your dieing" mark said. then we all broke out into lauphter. "thanks mark... hopefully it heals if not... next time ace comes out he'll heal me." i said.

"question how is Ace a guy if your a girl?" mark said. "oh no" jack said. "im trans and Ace dosnt have a gender but i call Ace a him because.. its just easier.. wich is why i said don't make it awqurd..." i said. "but dobt you have a boyfriend?" mark said.. tyen jack came over and put his hand on marks mouth... "im trans but i became a guy a few years after I started dating him but i was already bi so now im technically gay... wich is another reason why what you did was awqurd for me..." i said. jack took his hand off marks mouth it took mark a minute then... "ohhhhhh!!" mark said... me and jack looked at each other... "how about we go and try to find out whats going on with anti and them." jack said.

"i have something that might help... no one else knows about it." mark said.. "well what is it?" jack asked. "i have a room with for all kinds of demonic and cultish stuff with books and everything..." mark said. "well then we can look threw the books and find out what ace was talking about.

we where reading and serching threw all the books... we fell asleep in the room...

 **narater**

mark woke up. he went to get a cup of water.. when he peft the room he saw a light at the corner of his eye and hid behind the wall looking at jack and kae.

something came out of kae. it was Ace. but he was like a goest of some sort. he did make kae move kae was still sleeping on the ground he was another form. he came out of kae and stood up. he walked over to the candle and blew it out then went over to kae and knelt over her. went close to her. "soon my child soon." Ace said then he kissed kae on the cheek and knelt over her again. he made a tiny pintagram in the air out of fire then put it on kaes cheek under her eye. he went back desolveing back into kae.. mark still staring. he went over to kae and jack... and woke them up

 **back to kae** "mark whats wrong?" jack asked. "lets get out of here." mark said. then we left the room and turned the book shelf around closeing the room off. mark turned the light on and grabbed my face squooshing it exsaminig my cheek.

"mark what are you doing." i asked. jack just stood there watching. mark explained to me what had happened and i was amazed... "so thats what he does.. this happened before i always wondered what turned my PS3 off at night... i always thought it was my parents.. but then one i woke up with a pintagram... wait is there one on my face?" i asked.

"yes." mark said he burnt it on there with fire. also i a have many questions.. why did he kiss you on the cheek... and why did he act like that?" mark asked.

"because... he once wasnt a part of me... i used to have a twin... he loved me and treated me like a child... he took great carw of me... but then... he died.. and his soul got attached into me... so now whenever he has the chance to come out and see me again... he charishs it... but the problem is.. he died by selling his soul to the devil.. so when he takes control of me the devil takes control of him and makes him evil... but when Aces soul and essents come out of me he is a goast and puts spells on me for safety. the pintagram is for him to go back inside of me. now ace is evil... but still loves me.. Ace is Ace... an evil bitch who trys to kill and control others with his powers..." i said.

"oh" jack and mark say. "i don't trust him any more... and he knows that i don't like him doing that..." i say. "how about we go and ya know... stop these guys before they kill every one." jack said... after that mark started acting weird. "well to do that we need a friend of theirs. to trick them in a fake state of trust.." mark said pulling out a gun. his smile damning none the less.

"oh shit... willfred... please know, that we do not need you... please go back." jack said.

Wilfred lauphed. "im not going back. im staying for the fight... Dark has his ways but i have mine too." Wilfred said. wilfed got the gun and pointed it at his head. "i don't want dark to come out. but the only way to kill dark... is to kill the source." Wilfred said ready to pull the trigger. but jack grabbed wilfreds wrist and pulled it away.. but the didn't stop Wilfred from pulling the trigger. "one down... two to go" Wilfred said... then mark took over again. i ran over quickly to jacks dead corps... mark on his knees holding jack.

"he killdmed him... kae, jack was like a brother to me... he was all i had." mark said with tears coming... "mark.. its-" i said. "DON'T EVEN SAY ITS OK" mark said. mark kissed jack on the fourhead and layed jack down on the floor...

"damn warfstach, dark, they are all stupid egos that took to much control... now my best friend is dead." mark said. then he looked at his cult room... "we need to open the gait. lets go" mark said. we walked to the room... mark pushed me in then slammed the door and locked me inside.

"mark? mark!? MARK!!! LET ME OUT! MARK!!!!" i said.. it took me an hour to knock the door down. i came out gasping for breath. and looked up..

there.. right in front of me.. mark hanging... his body was twitching... blood dripped from his mouth to the floor.

i fell to my knees... next thing i know my heart is hurting... my hand on my chest tears down my eyes... i grabbed the closest thing near me... it was a sharp knife... i stood up and walked over to jack and marks dead bodies... and stared at them.. then without any thought... i stabbed myself... with my last breaths of life... i see my skin turning to wood... and strings apearing around my wrists..


	2. chapter 2

"Ace, yo, Ace." anti said pulling the strings of ace. "whos in control now.." anti said. then he got frietend when a gray hand hit his shoulder. "me. we need to... fix... ace." dark said as he grabbed the the handle of the puppets strings.

"ugh.. i feel like kae lied when she told us who ace is.." anti said. "thats because she did. ace is a puppet made by a pupet maker given to his doughter, the Puppet passesed his doughter he burned the house with the doughter and Puppet inside, the Puppet wanted vengeance and it got it.. now its still passesed but the Puppet and not girl.. but it passesed kae when he was very young... any questions?" dark said.

anti looked at dark cunfused.

"ace is a puppet who passesed kae" dark said. "ohh.." anti replied.

"your as stupid as jack.." dark said.

"hay i found kaes body." anti said pulling the body over to dark.

dark put ace untop of kae then like a flash.. ace became kae.

"ugh... that idiot.. i really hate that i have to heal this worthless body ever time he tris to kill him self." ace said. "you look...different.." anti said. "what do you mean?" ace said. dark stood in front of them his eyes tearing up... "ACE STOP TURN BACK DON'T DO THIS TO ME PLEASE..." dark pleading.

"im not trieing... im trieing to change back im sorry im sorry." ace said as she turned back to looking like kae.

"why did you take the form of winter? you know how i am" dark said. "yes i do and im sorry i didn't mean to." ace said.

anti stood there... he grabbed a knife and started cutting hearts into his arms. "what are you doing?" dark said. "i like feeling pain and seeing the blood... feeling the tears come down my eyes i feel... happy.. when i do this..." anti said.


End file.
